


Movie Night In

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another mini FB prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night In

The smell of popcorn filled the house as you got home from a late dinner meeting at the office. It was only then that you remembered that Peter had invited you to a ‘movie night’ after work and you hadn’t registered his disappointment properly when you had called to let him know you’d be late home. Setting your work bag down at the front door and getting out of your heels, you tried not to sigh too heavily. Peter would have held off until he had heard your car pull up in the drive before setting the popcorn on. The man never ceased to amaze you at how thoughtful he was despite being down a bit between acting roles. 

Then he was there, standing framed in the archway between the front hall and the kitchen. ‘Welcome home, luv.’ The bowl of popcorn was in one hand and he easily carried two glasses and a bottle of wine in his other. ‘Just in time for the show to start.’

‘Oh you adorable man, Peter.’ You smiled at him then. How could you not when he was smiling at you with that wide smile and twinkling eyes. ‘What’s on show tonight for us?’

‘One of your favourites, Love Actually.’ Peter told her. ‘It’s all set for us. Ready to join me?’

‘Can I just take two minutes to change?’ You asked him, begging him almost.

‘Go on, luv. I’ll warm up the blanket for us.’ He waited for you to walk by and got in a soft kiss to your cheek. You rushed up the stairs as quickly as your tired feet could get you and changed into your favourite comfy trousers and loose top. Losing the bra was the best possible thing so far that day to happen to you. When you got back down the stairs to the sitting room, he was there with his feet up and with the blanket ready to cover you up and keep you both warm while watching the movie. 

You settled down on the sofa close beside your man, slipping one hand behind his back and the other took hold of the wine glass he offered you. Peter had perched the bowl of popcorn on his lap within easy reach. ‘Comfy, luv?’ He was gazing at you with those deep eyes of his again. 

‘Very, Peter.’ As he pressed play on the movie, you rested your head against his shoulder and felt his long fingers rest gently on your waist. As the movie played, Peter fed you small popped kernels of popcorn letting you keep your one hand buried behind him and your wine in your free hand. Throughout you teased him with little kisses on his fingers and he teased just as often back at you by holding back popcorn as you were about to take it from him. Half way through the movie, there was still plenty of popcorn but both your glasses of wine were empty. He took your empty glass and placed it beside his to one side out of the way. You wormed your now-free hand under his shirt to lay it on his stomach. When you looked up at him to smile and apologize for your cold fingers he was smiling once more, but no longer that happy smile he had greeted you with when you got home. It was now his sexy smile, the one that invited you to kiss those soft lips of his over and over again. You took up his invitation and both movie and popcorn were forgotten.


End file.
